Coffee Pt. II
by miakaweasley
Summary: Not really about coffee but still fun, this is my second fic(i hope I'm improving) M/S


A/N Forgot the technicalities on the last part. That was Monday this part happens on Monday Night from I will label the days (my apologies for any confusion) My little sister says I need closure to the first par. The agents coffee break and went back to work they don't live at the coffee house (unlike the cast of friends but that's another story)  
Once again Mulder, Scully, and the X-Files are Chris Carters brain Childern(wish I'd thought of them first) All the other characters are mine can't have them ha ha ha, now on with the story  
  
  
Monday Night(see labels)  
  
Scully unlocked her apartment door and almost fell in the door she was so exhausted. She and Mulder had been working around the clock to complete the paper work on one of their most frustrating X-files ever. She was exhausted, frustrated by the lack of closure in the case and thoroughly dissatisfied with her life. All she wanted was to collapse into bed and sleep the full three hours before she had to get up for work. Unfortunately she saw the light blinking on her answering machine and figured she had to check it in case it was some kind of emergency. She pushed the button and listened  
"Hi Dana this is your brother, first of all everybody is fine…"BEEP  
She pushed the button that was all she needed to hear from hear brother tonight.  
She stumbled towards her room and was asleep before she hit the pillow.  
Tuesday Morning(see more labels)   
Scully awoke the next morning feeling rested and refreshed, too refreshed. She looked at her clock and gasped it was 8:30Am she had a meeting with Skinner in thirty minutes. She jumped out of bed turned on the shower jumped in only to discover she had absolutely no hot water. After a very brief icy shower, she dressed grabbed her badge, gun and car keys and ran out the door. When she got to her car she jumped in and shoved the keys in the ignition and almost cried when she heard the engine sputter and die.  
"Well this is just the morning from Hell" she muttered to herself as she rant to the street hail a cab, apparently her luck had changed because she got one on her first try and was on her way to work at 9:15AM.  
Meanwhile…  
"Sir I am sorry I don't know where she is. I'm sure she'll get here though." Mulder said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He and Scully had been somewhat out of Skinner's good graces lately and this wasn't helping. It was also completely uncharacteristic for Scully to be thirty minutes late.  
Another ten minutes passed, Skinner shifted and checked his watch.  
"I am sorry Mulder this will have to wait till tomorrow I have to be in another meeting in five minutes." Skinner said sounding completely displeased.  
"Yes sir" Mulder muttered feeling a little agitated with Scully, he was also a little worried it was unlike Scully to miss a meeting especially after they had done so much work to prepare for it.  
As Mulder left Skinner's office he was nearly knocked off his feet by Scully who was running Down the hall.  
"Good morning" said Mulder  
"Oh My Gosh, I am I to late? Did I miss the meeting? Where are you going?" Scully stammered   
"Yes, Yes, and back to our office" answered Mulder, trying hard not to laugh at how different Scully looked when she was flustered  
"Dammit, what are you smirking about?" asked Scully she was obviously not in the mood to be laughed at.  
They walked the rest of the way to their basement office in silence.  
When they got there Mulder plopped into his chair and threw his feet up on the desk.   
" So crazy morning" he asked  
"You have no idea " muttered Scully as she desperately tried to find somewhere to put her armload of papers.  
"You want to elaborate" asked Mulder a bit testily  
Scully looked at Mulder with a bit of a crazy glint in her eyes, dropping her papers all over him and his desk," Well lets see it all started when my partner (she stared meaningfully at Mulder) kept me hear working on a presentation until 3AM this morning, I went home exhausted only to receive another your wasting your life message from my brother, then I over slept, I had no hot water, I still haven't gotten to dry my hair, my car completely died, so I had to take a cab. Oh that was the one silver lining to my morning I got the first cab I hailed, only to realize that I had left our entire presentation in my apartment which I ran back to get which made me miss the meeting. You know Mulder this would be much easier if I had a desk.(without giving him time to reply she ranted on) Why don't I get a desk or a nameplate? Am I not a valuable enough part of this team?" She drew a long breath sat down in her Chair  
"Well at least I have a chair"she said vehemently  
Scully turned to a stunned and speechless Mulder and said "So how am I gonna be wasting my life today, partner"  
The End of Coffee part 2 I hope you like it please r/r(it will get romantic I promise)   



End file.
